Our Love Could Never be Calculated by the Brain
by kanda kaoru
Summary: Yanagi never thought jealousy could drive him to a dilemma when he had lost all senses, even his data turned out to be very wrong. YanagixKirihara R&R and enjoy edited disclaimer: i don't own prince of tennis revised version


When people saw Yanagai Renji staring at a certain person, 100% chance he was jotting down the datas into his brain from various people he had encountered that day. It was even more usual to see him stalking his tennis team members. He would dig up all the information relating to his teammates and record all their playing styles and sorts. Things were still going on just the same as it had four years ago. Seiichi was the buchou once again, with Genichiro as his vice, following the raven-haired teen around as a faithful vice and now also as his boyfriend. Doubles were still the tricksters, Niou and Yagyuu, and the irreplaceable, Marui and Jackal. Yanagi was still the feared strategist and Akaya had successfully regained his pride as the "Second Year Ace". As the strategist of the high school tennis most feared school, Yanagi had been collecting more data than his middle school years, gaining him a total of 12573 rumors in 2 months since the start of term just about his 'obsession in prying into other's privacy', while 70% of them were about him, under Yuukimura's orders, collecting the datas on their Ace. The mother of Rikkai's tennis team was ever concerned about his youngest son's progress. Who could blame him?

True, Yanagi had been collecting Akaya's data for the team's purpose. But this was only 40% of his Akaya's-data-obsession. Never had he told a soul about this, but he was in love with that seaweed-head kid.

The first time had he realised this was when he came across Akaya snogging with a girl from his class in the locker rooms in a hot July afternoon, after pratices. A shocking surge of jealousy and anger rushed into every corner of Yanagi's body. That's when he also found out he had miscalculated his own feelings. He had, honestly, admired the perseverance of this lad and his aggressive playing style. Outside the court, he was a plain, silly kid who just didn't like being called "seaweed-head". Yanagi had been able to convince himself (with reference to his data) that he was only treating Akaya as a junior regular and a doubles player and nothing else.

That was the first time in his life that he had miscalculated datas.

As he had expected (based on 85% chance), Akaya really did start dating with that girl, Yamada Shizuka. Starred cheerleader, loves anything that is pink or feathery or fluffy, she had had a crush on Akaya since the day Akaya regained his name as the tennis team's ace and managed to confess her feelings a week before Yanagi found them in the locker rooms. However, this Yamada girl was a renowned 'social queen' among the girls. Apparently, she had a record of 132 boyfriends from different schools (equivalent to 21.6% of Rikkai's student population) in 4 years and she was known to have 5 boyfriends at the same period of time without any of the boys knowing she was unfaithful. Bingo! The probability they would break up within half a year would be 98.9%!

For a split second he had doubted it…

Five months snailed through, Yanagi began to doubting his own calculation. Could he have been clouded by his biasness and jealousy and miscalculated his data again? These five months had been hell to Yanagi. He had managed to gather his concentration while recording the team's training and competition datas and prevented himself from saying the wrong things when Akaya was nearby. But the most challenging mission was to refrain himself from slapping hard on that Yamada girl's pretty face when she linked arms with Akaya and planted fluffy kisses all over his face.

They were one of the well-known couples in school, holding hands, sharing lunches, giggling about an internal joke were just the basics. These two were famous for texting when not seen, kissing in corridors, and even, according to rumors which is actually 75% true, making out in the abandoned washroom near the roof. Yanagi had to make himself swear to collect these data just for the sake of collecting, and not trying to come up with a strategy to destroy that Yamada girl.

"Ne, Yanagi?" Seiichi asked as he swayed over to Yanagi, who was glued to Akaya's data for the 172nd time this week.

"Ah, Seiichi! It's rare these days to see you alone. What brings you here? Ah, and where's Genichiro?" It WAS rare to see Seiichi alone, when 96% of his time he had his sweet husband looking after him, in case he fainted. (Even though that would only be a 0.7% chance)

"Sanada when to look after the kids' private doubles match. I wasn't sure what Yagyuu and Niou had done to make Marui really mad. Jackal had rushed into our classroom claiming Marui tried to eat Niou alive."

"I say there is 86% chance those two had cosplayed a love scene between Marui and Akutagawa. Putting Genichiro there could control the situation by 93%."

"You bet," Seiichi chuckled. Then he stared straight into Yanagi's eyes. A sign to tell Yanagi that he would start discussing something serious. Yanagi knew it when Seiichi crossed his arms and creased his brows, something was definitely bothering the Child of God, and 99.9% had to be…

"Tell me about Yamada Shizuka. What did you find out about her?" Checkmate!

"Social queen, cheerleader, likes parties and hanging out in her best friend's, Tokuyama Rin's place, likes pink and anything that is feathery and fluff. I never thought Akaya preferred this type, he doesn't look like a jork at all." These were the words that had been buried under his heart for a long time.

"I don't like how she flirts around with Akaya and goes to meet another… But I had hoped I was wrong." Seiichi sighed. He could be the best mother in the world, but he was just born the wrong sex! Yanagi still remembered the day when Akaya took that Yamada girl to meet the team. Seiichi had been so excited about this that he chirped a "Honey! Our son has finally grown up!" earning a rare blush from Genichiro. That was good data, Yanagi had to admit. It wasn't until two weeks ago when Seiichi's enthusiasm was crushed. That incident was sure a big blow to Seiichi's hopes, but it had let Yanagi's up.

It was late at night, exactly 22:41 when Rikkai's Three Demons witnessed that incident. Seiichi had had a spontaneous enthusiasm in playing street tennis and had managed to drag Yanagi along for a match after his candle-light dinner with Genichiro. Yanagi had never minded tagging along when people were dating, despite the fact he would (100%) be ignored. Seiichi and Genichiro were one of his few close friends so he didn't need to be worried about being ignored, but to only feel jealous when he saw those two snogging like no one was around, a sensation which Yanagi had been yearning for 5 whole months! Damn it!

They had been playing a few rogue tennis players who they had defeated with perfect scores. Seiichi declared that he fancied some bubble tea from the newly opened café just round the corner. With an approving nod from Genichiro, the trio soon found themselves being led to their seats by a charming old woman who reminded Yanagi of his mum. The café's interior décor was just as welcoming as their waitress. The white-washed walls, touched with dull gold branches of ivy and morning glory in style of art nouveau, had shelves filled with different sizes and designs of cups. Crystal hanging lights added the sensation of home along with the pots of daisies and daffoldills spontaneously but orderly placed about. Round tables and seats were made of wood, giving the café a strong sense of mother nature embracing the customers to relax in her bosom.

The booth they occupied was made of birch, judging from its grey-white appearance and smoothness how the colour mixed. With the geological advantage and the tall back rest, Seiichi and Genichiro got into a teasing game and indulged themselves into their world of romance. They were lucky to have a seat right next to glass windows, looking out to the streets. Street sceneries always saved Yanagi from being left out (despite the aftermath reflection that he would never hang out with them but there was always an 85% chance he would be convinced by Seiichi to get out). _I may be able to collect some good data while looking out to streets_, Yanagi comforted himself. He stole another glance to his friends and wished their bubble tea could arrive bubbly quick so those two wouldn't get their lips locked again.

God seemed to have heard his prayers as the motherly waitress placed their drinks onto the table.

"Do enjoy your drinks, kids," the entrance bell gave a tiny dingle, "Ah? A customer? Ah, welcome, kids, have a seat over here. What do you fancy in this moonlit evening?"

"Two bubble teas, please." The voice was shockingly familiar. It seemed too familiar actually, especially the faked innocence in the voice which covered 75% of the underlying seduction. This voice, it couldn't have belonged to…

"Shizuka, you looked surprisingly cute when you were ordering," a deep male voice teased.

"Oh shut up, Kyochi. I don't go out with you to get teased," Shizuka flirted.

Yanagi was overwhelmed by curiosity and leaned over to take a closer look towards the table where Yamada Shizuka, and the soccer team's newest star, Sakamoto Kyochi, were occupying. Yanagi gave a small snicker, which aroused Seiichi's attention to look at the same direction (who evidently persuaded Genichiro to be nosy about it too), but to have to be disappointed greatly.

"That's some good data," Yanagi smirked to hide the boiling happiness within him.

"No, Yanagi, it's NOT! That's my potential daughter-in-law for goodness sake! How could she do this to my baby Akaya? I'm going to put some sense in her!" Seiichi fired as he began to slide out the booth, only to be stopped just in time by Genichiro, who also frowned at the sight of the apparent unfaithfulness.

"Tarundoru," he muttered, wrapping his arms around Seiichi's shoulder, 75% to comfort Seiichi and 25% to prevent his boyfriend to do anything irrational. Yanagi forced himself to come with any calculations he could think of. They would definitely break up once Akaya found out. He still had a chance then, to show Akaya who really cared for him. No! No, the data was right. Nah, no… URGHH! Only God knew how chaotic Yanagi's mind was and how fast his heart was pounding.

"… I still think it's what we should put some sense in her. She is hurting our son, Genichiro, OUR AKAYA!" Seiichi protested as Genichiro tried to steady him to his seat.

"Seiichi, I think it's the best to leave it alone…" Yanagai began.

"Are you crazy? How could I just leave it alone?"

"Seiichi, let Yanagi finishes first."

"Okay, as I was saying, we should leave it alone as we are going to make a scene and get ourselves embarrassed. And if Akaya knows about this, 98% chance he will quit the team because he couldn't recover his senses after the break up or he will think we are the sole causes of their break up, well, if he found out about the whole incident, and Shizuka told him a whole other story. At any rate, we can't afford to lose him at this critical time, as the Nationals is just round the corner, even though Morikubo Shoutaro could most likely replace Akaya, but we all know that this guy is only 35% of what Akaya is made of. Seiichi, you won't risk the nationals again, for this?"

Seiichi must had found Yanagi's words reasonable as he made himself comfortable in Genichiro's embrace. Yanagi could never forget the blankness in his captain's face when he rested his head on his 'husband's' chest…

"Urgh! I just don't know what I can do to help him!" Seiichi grunted and buried his head in his arms. The last time Yanagi had seen the blue-haired teen this desperate was the time when he was diagnosed with Guillian-Barre Syndrome. He sighed and reached to give a gentle pat on Seiichi's shoulder.

"Yanagi, help Akaya, please, they aren't even talking to each other now!" Seiichi pleaded with a shakily voice, head still buried in his shaking arms.

"Yes, I will do all I can."

The tennis team practice started in the usual manner. After a small speech by Seiichi, the freshmen were partnered with a junior to have a doubles match with another pair; Regulars grouped for singles rallies , Seiichi with Genichiro; Yagyuu with Niou; Marui with Jackal. Yanagi apparently was singled out so he took his time to collect some data and called Akaya's number, who was late for the first time in ages.

The matches had finished and the regulars gathered outside the locker rooms, gossiping the various different reasons why their 'baby' was absent. Niou proposed a bold statement that Akaya was "snogging with his girl somewhere" and forgotten practice, but was stopped by Yagyuu's stern warning as Genichiro approached the group with Seiichi.

"Tarundoru! One should never be late for anything you had obliged a full loyalty to the activity!" Genichiro fired out his remaining energy to bark at the gossiping regulars after his 2-hour match with Seiichi, who had his arms tightly linked with Genichiro.

"But Sanada-kun, aren't you curious why Kirihara-kun is not attending practice today?" Yagyuu questioned.

"Hiro-chan was right! Ne, Yanagi, have you been following around the seaweed-head these days?" Niou wrapped his arms tightly around Yagyuu, asking for a snuggle, while waiting anxiously for Yanagi's reply on Akaya's recent updates of his love life.

"I had been analyzing you people's data on tennis so I didn't have time to deal other matter." Yanagi was sure Seiichi had shot a warning look to him so he was clever to cover his tracks. These few days, Yanagi had gave up his free time to stalk that Yamada girl. She had been seeing Akaya as usual, though there weren't much intimate body contact between them, but they were definitely in good terms. It seemed like they were talking to each other more like a pair of really good friends than lovers. But she did not see Sakamoto in school though, she only did afterschool on the rooftop or in the bubble tea café after school.

"Yanagi, go look for Akaya," Seiichi said, not managing to hide the hint of concern from his voice.

Yanagi turned and sped on straight into the school campus, dialing madly for the 177th time since practice had started. It _was_ rare for Akaya to be _this _late for practice, even if he had detention for dozing off in English or failing in another test, he would still managed to get into the courts on time, well-prepared for any matches. But to be missing for the whole training session, even his data couldn't predict such scenario! A gush of discomfort spread all over Yanagi as he proceeded up the stairs two steps at a time. His effort to narrow down his search was saved when an overly familiar voice boomed from the root, "FIGHT ME IF YOU CAN!" Without further ado, Yanagi barged through the door and was just in time to hold onto his beloved before he fell onto the hard cement.

"Yanagi-senpai…" Akaya, eyes blood-shot and body injured all over, was about to protest when Yanagi forcefully pulled Akaya away from battlefield. The junior was definitely about the ending to the fight and protested all the way down the stairs, but having no intention to escape and return. Yanagi did not care less and held firmly onto Akaya's wrist. No way he would be letting their ace to withdraw from the coming Nationals, nor was he giving up a chance to finally hold onto Akaya. No way he would be letting Akaya to stray away from him again, no way.

"You bastard!" Akaya yelled as they turned into an empty classroom, "why did you just pull me away? Don't you know that running away…"

"Is an act of a coward? Like hell I don't know. But do you have any idea what will happen to you if you continued to fight? 100% you are going to get injured and you won't be able to compete in the Nationals!" Yanagi caught his breath, it had been a while since he had yelled at someone like that. Losing control of his emotions was just not his style at all!

Akaya shrank into a seat and stared aimlessly onto the floor, "Like hell you know how I felt just now," he muttered.

"You saw them making out, right?" It was not a question. Akaya smirked when Yanagi thought he had made it quite clear.

"What's so funny?"

"Yanagi-senpai, your data is wrong." Those words hammered straight into the 'professor's' heart, shattering his long-built reputation as the most perfect data-collector.

"That's highly impossible," Yanagi stated, trying to collect himself from the shocking statement by his kouhai.

Akaya swayed towards Yanagi until their faces were only inches. "You know what, senpai, you suck at lying." The teenager didn't bother to hide the flirtatious nature in this statement. The Kirihara Akaya in front of him was way beyond the data he had ever collected. Those eyes which were once innocent and flustered with teenage romance were now lusty and seductive. Lips pouted, hips gently rested on a nearby desk, who exactly is this person in front of Yanagi Renji?

Akaya advanced a bit more, an arm slipped playing around his senpai's waist and leant forward inch by inch. Their foreheads touched, their noses touched, their lips…

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The dreadful ring had, ironically, liberated Yanagi from the most awkward position in his life. His neck was fixed perpendicular to his shoulders, his arms where held up mid-air, hesistating to wrap them tightly around Akaya, holding him, never letting go. Why Genichiro had to call at this time?

"Excuse me," Yanagi apologized, stepping back to await for Genichiro's fury.

"Yanagi! What's taking so long?"

"Sorry Genichiro, Akaya was crying and I just had to comfort him." Akaya snorted and faked sniffing noises. Yanagi couldn't help but to give a big grin. "Tell Seiichi it's all over. I will be accompanying him back home so tell him his son is well protected." With a short goodbye, Yanagi hang up. Akaya didn't waste a second to not continue where they had left. Once again, the gentle arms embraces Yanagi. A chin rested on the senior's shoulder, soft, rhythmic breaths warmed his nape. But this time, Yanagi didn't embrace with enthusiasm. He untwined Akaya's arms and turned to look at him, straight in the eye. He had something to confirm, something which could destroy all his data about Kirihara Akaya and even their current relationship, but he needed to know, even if the risk was this big.

"Akaya, what caused the fight?" The broad smile immediately shrank to an uncertain biting of lips. The boy turned around and rushed right out of the classroom, choking back tears, not failing to let out a tiny sniff before slamming the door shut. That sniff was not a pretense, for the first time in weeks Yanagi was 100% sure of his data. The fight had to be something about he himself, not Akaya's relationship with that Yamada girl. Yes, his data-mentality had safely returned, but he had lost a potential companion who had once drove Yanagi mad and left him sleepless every night if not able to analyze for yet the thirty-ish times that day of his data.

Despair spread quickly as Yanagi headed to the locker rooms, where his bag and notebook laid peacefully on the bench, awaiting his return. He dug into his bag for his wallet and felt a foreign object next to it. What he fished out was a small parcel, decorated with green ribbons and snow-flake patterned wrapping paper. Carefully, Yanagi unwrap it and revealed a snow globe, in it was a photo showing Akaya and he, zoomed in, both had broad smiles shining on their faces. This photo was taken during Marui's birthday party. Yanagi remembered that they had worn matching ties so that was the reason why the photo was taken. Yanagi toyed with the globe and took time appreciating the falling flakes before picking up the card which dropped onto the floor when he took out the globe.

The card was just any ordinary Christmas card you could find in the supermarket, but to Yanagi, this card was more than just a card, it was even better than a dream come true.

In attempted neat handwriting, Akaya had started his card in the most adorable way, "Dearest Yanagi-senpai". Yanagi gave a short laugh and continue on reading.

"_Dearest Yanagi-senpai,_

_First of all, a merry merry MERRY Christmas to you. I hope you will enjoy it greatly, cause I do hope I can give you the best Christmas. Why would I say that? It had been a while since I had felt like that, even during the time when I dated Shizuka. The truth is, how should I say it, I had had a crush on you since my 2__nd__ year in middle school. I had never thought of giving up on you, and I don't want to anyway. But I never had the courage to confess because I thought you would reject me and even worse, tell fukubuchou about it. But that was before he dated buchou anyway._

_I had my hopes up when buchou and fukubuchou started going out, and eventually forming the tennis team family. I know there must be an update to your data that I started to act more like an idiot in front of you year after year. Frankly, I was trying to get your attention, trying to make you laugh and tease me. But you never do that, you only stand outside the court and being intense with collecting data from us. Just when I started to think about giving up, Shizuka came confessing to me. I had thought maybe I can change my sexual orientation by dating someone from the opposite sex and forget all about my fantasies about you._

_Obviously, that didn't work at all._

_Every kiss, every joke, every smile she gave me, I couldn't help but to imagine it was you kissing me, joking with me, smiling at me. By that time I came to know she had her eyes on Sakamoto. That means I had the perfect excuse for breaking up before I went too far into the relationship._

_We stayed as friends after breaking up and I told her everything about my feelings to you. She didn't get mad, luckily, but instead she taught me to hide our break up from the team first and then plant a Christmas present in your bag when you are out in the courts. "Magic always happens in Christmas, why don't you have a go?", that's what she said when we went out to hunt for your Christmas present._

_I hope you like the globe and the photo. I still can't believe we wore those matching ties. Is this just coincidence? Or is it fate that we should be matched?_

_I had thought it was just a mere coincidence before Niou-senpai told me you looked all green-eyed when you saw me with Shizuka after a practice two months ago. I didn't believe it at first, but Niou-senpai told me he once peeped into your schedule book (and I apologize on behalf of him) and saw this quote "when I see you with another, it hurts me so" next to my contact number I had written down forcefully after a practice._

_Yanagi-senpai, I realy hope you will take a chance on me. Let the magic happen in Christmas._

_Merry Christmas once again _3

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Akaya_

_xoxo_"

Having to reread the letter for another four times, Yanagi still couldn't believe what he had just read. He had no idea whether to celebrate the fact his love was returned or to curse himself for miscalculating his data another time.

But still, _what_ caused the fight? This question just couldn't seem to get out of his head until he had a full explanation.

A gush of winter chill took Yanagi away from the card to the teenager leaning against the locker room entrance. Akaya had his scarf tightly wrapped around his face, covering tear marks and scars.

"You're accompanying me home, senpai." This was more of a command than an invitation.

"My pleasure."

Neither of them spoke for most of the journey. Akaya had been collected in his own thoughts and avoided Yanagi's gaze as much as possible. Yanagi was even more sure that something happened on the roof, and it was 100% about him.

Akaya sneezed and shivered. Instinctively, Yanagi unbuttoned his coat, drape it on Akaya and wrapped an arm around Akaya. Akaya's surprised, innocent look never ceased to make Yanagi consider it as the cutest scene in the world. Eyes wide open, lips partly opened, as if to speak. The teenager didn't say a thing but to let himself snuggle in Yanagi's embrace.

"Senpai, do you love me?" the boy looked up to his admired senpai, who returned the gaze with a loving smile. Akaya blushed and jerked his head to another direction. Yanagi chuckled, "Of course, Akaya, I love you. I love you so much that I continue to love you even when my data shows the impossible. I love you so much that I'm willing to wait for you until you love me, even if it take years and years." Yanagi couldn't believe that he had actually said such sentimental words. But he had been hoping to say them for ages, now he could finally have a chance to liberate his confined feelings and confess once and for all.

"You know what, senpai," Akaya began, still looking in the other direction, "after I planted the present in your bag, I went to the roof to calm myself. I was too happy, you know, that I finally confessed a 3-year unrequited love." He blushed a bit and ruffled his hair. "The fight was never intended to happen. But when I reached the roof, they were there, Shizuka and Sakamoto. Shizuka waved at me enthusiastically, but not Sakamoto. All he did was sneered at me and said, 'Hey look who's here? Poor love-less kid, thanks so much for dumping Shizuka so I can have chance to go out with her. She really was a masterpiece, too bad you didn't how to treasure her.' I thought a polite 'you're welcome' would do the job. But he wasn't done insulting, 'Or did you finally figure your sexual orientation and had a little ride on your data-freak senpai? I heard the tennis team regulars are a bunch of fucking gay.'"

Yanagi stopped to let Akaya bury into his chest and gave a good wailing cry. Akaya must have hated the Soccer Star's comment, to have his reddened with angst and swung fists after fists with the power equivalent to his Knuckle Serve. Yanagi counted five minutes and still couldn't decide what to say to comfort the younger teen, only to sooth Akaya's back and embrace him, like a loving boyfriend would have done to an upset girlfriend. He felt responsible, for it was he who caused Akaya to be that unhappy. He wanted Sanada to appear at this instant and slap him clean on both cheeks. He had been so useless, getting the wrong data, letting his emotions rule over him and putting Akaya, his love, in such dilemma.

Finally Akaya stopped crying. None of them wanted to break the embrace. Both of them enjoyed the warmth that their love was providing them. Akaya hung desperately onto Yanagi and asked, "Senpai, was I stupid just now?"

Yanagi never intended to answer this question, all he did was leant forward and kissed Akaya. An action carried out by intuition, no more strategies, no more calculation, just the inner voice telling him this would be the best answer for Akaya. The boy didn't reject it but engaged himself in the kiss. Yanagi pulled Akaya closer, deepening the kiss. He could feel Akaya licking his teeth, requesting for entrance. Their tongues entwined and fought madly in Yanagi's cavity. He slid a hand under Akaya's shirt and massaged the slim yet muscular waist. Who cares they were in front of a line of houses, this was their moment and no nosy housewife would be here to destroy it.

They broke the kiss after what seemed like eternity. "Thank you," Yanagi said breathlessly before planting another kiss on Akaya's forehead. Akaya stood there, blushing madly and catching his breath. Yanagi looked at him lovingly, hands still exploring the unknown territory under the shirt. Akaya giggled when Yanagi tickled his waist. _So Akaya had sensitive skin there, better remembered this_, Yanagi reminded himself.

Something wet and fluffy caressed Yanagi's face, it didn't take him long to find out what it was when Akaya squealed, "SNOW!" Sure was, flocks of snow float down from the heavens, slowly occupying the mortal ground. Akaya was fascinated by this, anticipation and excitement gleamed from his face as he was smiling brightly for the first time after they left the school. Kirihara Akaya was just so easy to get happy, it just made Yanagi love him even more dearly.

A phone buzzed and this time it was Akaya's turn to fumble into his pockets for it.

"Mum? Yeah, I'm coming back. Uh huh. I was with a senpai. He was tutoring me English… Yanagi Renji… He's from tennis, my doubles partner… Nah don't worry, he's even better than sensei in school… I am just round the corner, give me ten. Sure! Bye, Mum!"

"So much for tutoring English," Yanagi teased and kissed Akaya on the cheeks before reaching out for his hand. Akaya giggled and let his fingers laced between Yanagi's, "Let's go then, Renji."

* * *

Heyy everyone, Kaoru is back with a tenipuri fiction.

I know I had kind of abandoned my man fiction but rest assured that one was done on pen and paper too.. so it now underconstruction to be digitalized.

omg. i just loved the kinky pair. i know many may not agree but i think they are much better than the data pair (partly becuz i m a bit freaked out by inui juice so.. haha i dun want renji to die)

anyways, hope you had enjoyed the fiction and please to review it and maybe suggest a new plotline and pairing for a another possible fiction in the future^^

accepting requested storylines from any anime:)

kaoru

last updated: 110910

(*) Morikubo Shoutaro is the seiyuu for Akaya in the anime


End file.
